1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to local communication networks and, more particularly, to wireless short message communication systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The availability of various types of wireless communication devices produces a need to have these devices interact with each other in a manner which is cost efficient and which can be easily implemented. Such communication can occur in GSM systems using SMS wherein short messages are communicated directly between two or more terminal devices, such as mobile stations, e.g. telephones, PDAs, etc. Terminal devices can also communicate with each other using infrared signals or radio frequency (RF) signals.
Recently, low power RF systems have been proposed for providing communications between a plurality of transceivers through a short-range radial link having a broadcast range of several meters. One such local RF system is currently under development and is referred to as “Bluetooth”. This system will be commercially available in the near future and is designed to operate in the open spectrum, around 2.4 gigahertz. The Bluetooth system will allow for devices such as mobile phones, computers, and other types of terminal devices which are located within an operable range of the RF system to communicate with each other.
Wireless relay networks also exist which, in effect, extend an operating range of a local RF system by utilizing relay devices to interface with and provide communication between two or more terminal devices. Such a network is disclosed in PCT Application No. WO 98/17032, wherein a plurality of communication nodes are wirelessly connected to each other and to a host device for providing numerous communication links for data to be communicated between the host and terminal devices interfaced with the nodes. Such systems do not, however, make transmission of communications dependant on a location of an intended recipient, which is a desired and worthwhile feature in many circumstances.